Bela daughter of Hades
by ka72ty
Summary: What if a young daughter of Hades is being hunted by George Foyet?Can Luke protect her?Read and find out? also contains some harry potter characters.T for safety for the rating may change
1. I Should Have Made The Deal

**Disclaimer:I dont own Criminal Minds or Percy Jackson(But if Jake Abel went up for sale I'd buy him lol)**

I Should've made the Deal

"Hurry Bela! We're going to be late!" Ellan yelled.

"How can we possibly be late to run at 10:00 P.M?" I yelled back. It was freezing but something told me I had to. By the way, I live with my sister Ellan. My mom and dad died in a car accident. But on with the story. I walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Come on! Hurry!" My cousin, Cassie, rushed. "I want to walk before it gets any colder."

"Is that even possible?" Ellan asked and I smiled.

"Probably not." I said, "Lets go."

We were walking on an old street, walking all the way around the neighborhood. It was very cold, Even with the extra jacket I was wearing. I stopped to tie my shoes. "Go without me guys" I said. They did. I bent over to tie my shoes when I heard rustling. _Rustling? _At 10:00? I looked around and a hand came at my mouth,and a raspy voice, like Darth Vader spoke:"Don't scream and I'll let you live." _Oh god._I thought.

The man with the raspy voice let me go and began following my sister and cousin. I watched in horror as he stabbed Ellan in the neck so many times I couldn't count. He then stepped towards Cassie. I then felt another hand come and my mouth. This voice was sweet when he spoke. "Follow me. I'll get you out of here before he hurts you. No matter what he says, he w_ill _kill you." I nodded and let him pick me up.

He walked me far until he set me down. Tears ran down my cheek as I fell asleep.

_Luke's POV_

The reaper. George Foyet. Thats who the man was. It make me want to kill him. But I knew this girl was a demigod. Thats why he left her alive. I watched her cry herself to sleep. Her red hair was like fire. Like Hayley Williams' hair. She was very preety..._What? No. You're here to protect her._ Then, not even 20 minutes later, she opened her eyes back up. "Whats your name?" She asked in a low voice. Almost a whisper.

I stared at her for a good few minutes when she cocked her head to the side. "_Hello?_"She asked.

"Sorry." I said snapping out of the trance. "Um I'm Luke."

She smiled(I had a feeling it was a fake smile though.)"I'm Bela."

"As in Twilight?" I asked but I quickly regretted it when she made a face.

" i only have one L in my name."I was about to apologize when she smiled.I smiled back.

"Um... Do you have a phone?" She nodded and handed me her phone. I dialed the number.

_"Hello?_A voice came in the phone.

"Hello. I need S.S.A Hotchner on the phone. Tell him its Luke." Then another ring came in. I handed Bela her phone back. "Don't hang up. If he answers tell him your a friend of Luke's and the Reaper is back." She nodded and I went for the phone and it was good that I went. It was in her sisters pocket. She was stabbed so much she was unrecognizable. I took her phone and answered. "Hello?" Silence. "Who is this?"

Then the voice again. "If you stop hunting me I'll stop hunting them."

"So that you can start over after your sure I'm dead?"I threw back.

"It's a good deal."The voice said.

"Well I dont make deals."

"Last chance."

"No. I hunt guys like you."

"You'll regret this." He hung up.

_Aaron Hotchner's POV_

I got off the phone with the girl. _The Reaper is back._ she had said. I stepped out passing by agent Emily Prentiss. She looked at me. "Everything okay?" She asked. She could tell when something was wrong. I couldn't lie.

"The Reaper is back. Luke found the girl he was after. A daughter of Hades." I told her. Emily was also a daughter of Hades after all. By the way, I'm a son of Zeus.

"I can go help them if you want."She said. I would have said no but I know daughters of Hades are better of together.

"Okay." And I went to phone the rest on my team.

**I know cliff you'll finish right?Please review and I'll love you guys that way but you you.**


	2. I get help from the FBI

I get help from the FBI

_Bela's POV_

I woke up in a room. It startled me. I remembered falling asleep in the woods with Luke helping me._ Luke. Where was he?_ I jumped up looking around. "Luke?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" I heard. He obviously was awake for a while. He was in a bed next to mine. "Don't worry. We're in a friends apartment." His voice was reassuring, so I sighed and laid back down. "Your not a morning person are you?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"No." I moaned. He laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." He said. "You just remind me of somebody."

"Who?" I asked. Hey, I have ADHD so I was curious.

"The woman in the other room." He said looking at me. "Where are you going?" He asked as I got up.

"Well I need to get up, don't I?" I asked him, annoyed at his questions.

"It's your choice if you want to get up at 4:30 in the morning." He said sarcastically. "I'm not getting up with you though."

I sighed. The truth is I wanted him to go with me. It was dark and last nights experience scared me to death. "Fine." I said getting back in my bed. He looked at me, grinning. "What?" I asked _really _annoyed. He shook his head and turned around. I knew he was still smiling. I just ignored it and went back asleep.

_Luke's POV_

I could tell she was going to end up being the most stubborn girl I'd ever met. I just listened to her mumble in her sleep. I couldn't make out what she was saying, except once she mumbled '_shut up'_ and I almost cracked up. I turned over to look at her. She was curled up and her eyes we shut tight. _Oh gods, She's already getting the dreams'_ I thought. Then I heard her scream. I jumped up and ran to her. "HELP" She was screaming. I shook her until she woke up. She stared at me for a second. To my surprise, She threw her arms around me and sobbed. I rubbed her back murmuring, "It's okay Bela, its okay."

"I'm scared Luke." She said in a small voice.

"I know Bela. I promise I will protect you. He can't hurt you as long as you stay with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

"She wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Promise?" She asked looking at me with a serious look. She was a determined girl. I realized thats what I liked about her the most.

"Promise." I murmured. "Now go back to sleep. I'll explain everything in the morning."

She smiled. "It is morning." I chuckled. Once again, determined and very stubborn.

"You know what I mean." I said laying her down on the bed. She wasn't much younger but I was going to treat her like a kid for a while. "Please go to sleep?" I asked.

She stared at me then sighed. "Fine." She said finally giving in.

"You need help?" A voice asked.I turned around and saw a young brunette with jet black eyes. Her name was Hannah Crossing, Daughter of Morpheus. She smiled. "Hello Luke."

"Go away!" I groaned.

"That's not very nice." She joked and I shot an annoyed look at her. "I'm just going to help her sleep."

"Not sure thats the only thing your wanting Hannah." Said another voice. I looked up and saw Emily Prentiss. The woman who owned the house. "Help her sleep and you'd best get out afterwards." She said in a firm voice. "Leave Luke alone after that because you're not getting any luck with him." She said laughing. I laughed a little bit too.

"Okay. Fine." She walked to Bela. Bela looked at me, fear in her eyes. I looked at her with a reassuring face and she seemed a little less afraid. Hannah touched Bela's arm and Bela instantly fell asleep. "Your welcome." Hannah said. Then she disappeared.

"Have you told her who she was?" Emily asked me.

"No." I said to her. "It's a lot to take in. And she was tired. I didn't know how to-"

"Shhhh." Emily said. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

"No." I said. "I want to. I promised I'd look out for her and I'd rather I tell her." I explained quickly. Emily nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go ahead and start breakfast. The time is 6:30 now."

"Woah. How did that happen?" I asked staring at her.

She shrugged. "I guess she was asleep longer then you thought. You want to come downstairs?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't have another nightmare."

"Okay." Emily said and walked out the door.

I stared at Bela's face. She seemed peaceful this time. She even had a small smile on her face. It was that point where I realized just how beautiful she was. I moved he hair out of her face. I just stared at her. Finally, I felt her start to move. she opened her green eyes and stared up into my blue ones. "Luke?" She asked. I then realized I'd been sitting by her a whole 30 minutes.

_Bela's POV_

I couldn't believe Luke was sitting by me still. He'd been sitting there since I woke up from my nightmare. "Thanks but I didn't mean you had to sit by me all night." I said playfully.

He smiled. "Maybe I just felt like it." He said. Without warning, He pulled me into a bear hug.

"Dammit Luke!" I said.

He let go of me. "Sorry." He muttered.

Great now he made me feel bad. Just to feel better, and kind of because I wanted to(Don't judge me!) I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Sorry I snapped." I muttered. He laughed.

"You dont have to be sorry." He said. "I'm the one who hugged you too tight."

I pulled away. He still had his arms around me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was too cute. No cute didn't even describe him well enough. Hell, hot didn't describe him well enough. He was freakin' sexy for crying out loud! "You promised to explain everything to me today." I said trying to get my mind off of that.

He looked a little disappointed. But he eventually smiled again. "Well, do you know about Greek Myths?"

**Please review I got like, no reviews last time. Thank you Wisegirl for the character 's going to be my little Luke stalker(Just had to have some girl that stalks him!It's no fun without it!)Anyways tell me what I need to improve and the Bela/Luke relationship will come in slow.**


	3. I flee to a motel

I Flee to a Motel

_Luke's POV_

"So in other wards," Bela said. "Every Greek myth is real. Demons were enough." I stared at her. She already knew about demons.

"Yeah." I said finally. We ate quietly.

"Guys you need to get out of here!" Emily yelled. "He's going to know your staying at an FBI agents house."

"Damn." I whispered. "Hurry Bela. Come on!" She stood up and grabbed my hand. On some circumstances, as I normally do, I would have stared at her. But I just ran with her following.

A black Chevy suburban pulled in to the drive-way. Derek Morgan sat in the driver seat with Spencer Reid in the passengers seat. "Get in the back guys!" Morgan shouted. We sat down in the back. Bela still hadn't taken her hand away from mine. Morgan noticed this and chuckled and I made a face at him like, 'shut-up-or-I'll-slap-you-so-hard-you'll-die' and Bela giggled a little bit about it. "Don't worry baby girl," Morgan told Bela. "We'll make sure he doesn't even touch you." She smiled weakly and nodded. "So where we headed genius?" He asked Reid.

"Based on the location Foyet would most likely stay closest to Hotch considering he's leading the case so if that's true-"

"Spit it out!" Morgan yelled annoyed.

"Probably best to go to New York. Its not to close but we can still keep an eye out for them." Reid finished quickly.

"New York it is." Morgan said pulling out.

After five hours in the car we finally made it to New York. Bela was asleep with her head on my shoulder and hand still in mine. "Bela." I whispered in her ear. "Wake up. We're here." She moaned but sat up. Morgan gave us 50 dollars for a room and food. I smiled. I had a very evil idea in my head I was going to follow through on.

_Bela's POV_

Luke paying for the room was my mistake. It was ONE bedroom with ONE bed. "Luke? What the hell?" I asked looking at him.

He looked at me smiling. "Very bad language Bela." He joked. "C'mon." He sat on the bed and motioned for me to lay beside him. I was going to say no, but then thought about the nightmare I'd been having. I sighed and laid on the bed. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. To be completely honest I was restraining myself from kissing him. _Woah._ That was scary. I couldn't just kiss him. I'd only known him for two days. His grip loosened slightly and I knew he was asleep. I could hear him mumbling.

I sat there for a second listening. I couldn't make out anything he said. I finally gave up and turned over and attempted to sleep. I felt his arms still around me. His grip got tighter. _'Bela' _I could hear him mumble in his sleep. The last words completely caught me off guard. I didn't expect it. _'I love you.'_

I turned and stared at his face. I looked at how peaceful he seemed. He hadn't slept in days and I knew it was for watching me sleep. I rested my hand on his cheek. What harm could it do? He was asleep anyways. I just leaned in and kissed his cheek. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck and fell asleep.

_Luke's POV_

I woke up a few hours later. Bela's arms were around my neck and she was fast asleep. I then pressed my lips against hers. Her arms came tighter around my neck and I knew I'd woken her up. I started to pull away but she pulled me right back. Her lips were soft. She was so close to me I felt like I was going to explode. After a while we pulled away breathing hard. Our foreheads still touched. "I love you." She murmured.

I pulled her close to me and held her. "I love you too." I whispered and fell asleep once again with her in my arms.

_The next day_

I woke up the next morning with Bela fast asleep. I smiled, thinking of last night. I held her closer and rested my head on hers. Twenty minutes later she woke up and smiled at me. "Good morning." She said. She kissed and hugged me.

"Good morning beautiful." I said to her. I tightened my grip around her waist. She tightened hers around my neck. "We should get up." I finally said.

She looked disappointed but said, "Fine." She started to get up but I sat her back down. This was going to be to much fun to resist.

"What happened to me carrying you everywhere you go?" She rolled her eyes but climbed into my lap so I could pick her up easier. I smiled when I got her up and she smiled back. Even when she'd just got up, she still managed to be beautiful. She could easily be mistaken for an Aphrodite daughter.

"What are we doing today?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her. I honestly didn't know what there _was _to do.

She looked at me for a second. "I dont know." She finally said smiling. I smiled back and kissed her. That was a start. There was a TV in the room. I turned it on Family Guy and she smiled. I could tell that was something we could agree on was watching Family Guy to pass the time. After a few episodes she sat up and kissed me. I kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put mine around her waist. I parted her lips and I could feel her heart pounding. I pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"I love you Bela." I told her.

She smiled. "I love you too."


	4. I Tell My Life Story to my Boyfriend

I "Tell" My Story to My Boyfriend

_ Luke's POV_

I came out of the bedroom looking for Bela. I found her standing in front of a guy in the kitchen. He was tall with blonde hair and gray eyes. He was very pale. He wore all black clothes and in his hand, a small stick. If I looked close enough, he and Bela had a _slight _resemblance. He must have been her brother. "Draco," I heard Bela's voice. "Just because Lucius is a death eater doesn't mean you have to be. I didn't become one."

"Well," Draco said in a British accent. That made me wonder why Bela wasn't British. Maybe she wasn't related? No. they looked too much alike to not be. "My father _truly _gave up with you after he found out you weren't _his _daughter. Mum followed through with it when she realized you weren't going to join." He paused looking around. "You would have been very valuable though considering your half god, half wizard. But of course you didn't join-"

"What do you want from me!" Bela shouted and him. "Do you want to kill me or save me?"

He stared at her. "You're my sister. Why would I kill you?"

"Why don't you ask you're 'loving' daddy?" I swear I almost saw tears in her eyes. She cared about her brother a lot more than I thought. "Remember that it's going to get you killed, being on their side. And even if not you'd go to Azkaban."

He closed his eyes registering that thought. He sighed and said, "I won't let them kill you. You're still my sister, death eater or not. Bellatrix won't lay a finger on you as long as I'm alive."

With that, he vanished. Bela dropped to the floor, sobbing. I walked into the kitchen and held her. She wiped her tears away quickly but more flowed down. "You heard all that, didn't you?" She whispered. I nodded. She sobbed into my shirt, soaking it. "I wanted to tell you. I didn't no how."

I rubbed her back softly, calming her down. "It's okay, beautiful."I told her.

_Bela's POV_

I didn't care that Draco wanted me to live. He still betrayed me. He was supposed to look out for me but he left me. My aunt,Bellatrix Lestrange,killed Sirius so now I only had Luke. Cassie and Ellan weren't my real sisters. It was a charm I put on them. So now Draco won't be there to help me when I need him. "Luke." I whispered.

"Yes,beautiful?" My stomach got butterflies every time he called me beautiful. I looked up into his soft blue eyes,nothing like Lucius Malfoy's gray ones. His were full of nothing but pure hate. Luke's were loving and caring. I couldn't find my way to speak. It felt like my throat was clogged. He stared at me and I looked down, afraid to say what I wanted to say. I felt him kiss my forehead softly. I looked up to find him smiling at me. "After we kill Foyet I'll help you save your brother."

"Promise?" I asked,wrapping my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Promise." He kissed me. I felt electric shocks running through me. He picked me up softly, walking to the couch. He laid me down gently, him beside me. He moved the hair out of my face. I couldn't help but think of Draco. Truth is, I worried about him being around my aunt. She was crazy. Pure crazy. I realized what was terrifying me was him being there with her. The same woman that killed Sirius,her own cousin. The only one besides Draco and Luke that cared about me. "Luke."

"Hm?"

"There's one person I want you to no about." He pulled away from his hold on me, looking into my eyes. I sighed. "Her name is-" I felt more tears run down my face. I had trouble saying her name. She terrified me. My voice was low and scratchy,but I was able to make out the name. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

He looked at my tear-streaked face. "Is she a death eater?" He asked me softly.

"Yes. She killed my cousin who,aside from Draco, was the only one who actually cared about me. But now I have you and-" I was interrupted by him kissing me. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He held me tight. I realized that was his way of saying not to worry. He would always be here for me. He ran his fingers through my hair, messing it up completely. After about a good 5 minutes, he pulled away, both of us gasping for air.

"I won't get hurt." He whispered. With that, he got up and went to take a shower, leaving me there,breathless.

**Thank You everybody that reviewed.I know that I need to finish this as Criminal Minds but I had to tell why Foyet was after Bela and I couldn't resist adding Draco BTW I actually named Bela after the Bela in Supernatural but in the story shes named after Bellatrix just mentioning.K bye.**


	5. How I Met The Backstabber

**Sorry. First off, just got a new computer. Second off, just got more ideas. I'm soooooo sorry. And I know it's short but thats because its like 1 in the morning and I felt like leaving a cliff. Sorry. I feel like a quote is up.**

**Quote:  
>Cas: Submit or die.<br>Crowley: Submit or die? What are you? French?  
><strong>

When we were ready, Luke and I wandered the area. There were malls, fast-food restaurants, banks, hotels, basically everything your average town would most likely have. We went to eat at the Hard-Rock Café, my personal favorite. He and I ordered New-York Strip Steak. I had fries while he had a baked potato. We ate in silence. I broke it.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the car. I forgot something." I told him. He nodded.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh Luke. I'm 21 for Christ's sake. I'm not a baby."

"Okay." I smiled and walked out the door.

I went and sat in the '98 Chevrolet. I needed time alone. It's kind of hard when a mass-murderer is probably stalking you everywhere you go. I leaned back in the car and rested. I was sick of running. I wished I could fight this guy head on. I knew I would be on my own. I would never let Luke go. I would shoot myself first. And I wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. I decided I needed to think of something else. If there was anything I sure didn't find it. Stupid monsters. Stupid demons. Stupid Foyet. Stupid magic. I hated it. Then I saw a light. Not the sun. I'm not that stupid. A bright white light came. I know. Your doing the 'what-the-hell' look. You see how you react if you were seeing a white light in a freaking car!

Anyways… I saw a light, and then, I wasn't in the mall anymore. It was a house… kind of. It was small with cold stone floors that make noise when you barely even place your foot down. It also had those kind of walls that make you want to put wallpaper over it because its so freaking dirty.

I saw people gathered around a desk. They were chanting something, and a fire erupted. "He will be born again" they were saying. Don't look at the words like that. I'm just telling you what happened.

Now, I was freaked. I don't exactly remembered what the words they were saying were because, well, come on! I just got transported some random place I didn't even know! I remember racing to the other side of the room, trying to prevent anyone from seeing me. I hid behind a chair, just in time, too!

"I swear, I heard something!" A man's voice. He sounded like how cops did back in the old cop movies. He talked just as fast.

"Then you better check your ears, cause there's obviously nobody here." Another man. He was British… or Scottish. "The Lady won't be pleased to hear about that, now will she, Keith?"

So the other man's name was Keith.

"No sir." Keith muttered. Then he turned and left.

"I understand why he hated these lot now…" He muttered. "You can come out now, nobody is here to harm you." My eyes widened and I felt the chair move. "Let me guess… Bela?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Nice to meet your acquaintance. The name's Crowley."

"Did you bring me here!" I asked him angrily.

"Yes. For good reason. You see, the finish line is what you should be after. Not the obstacles."

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "I mean the boss who is controlling all of these chumps." He said. "The Lady."

"If she's a lady, why is she spending all her time controlling these monsters?"

"Because, she's using them to get you off guard. She, more than anything as a matter of fact, wants you head on a stick and she'll get that if you don't pull your head out of the gutter and do something about it!"

"Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because I loathe the woman. Crush her for all I care."

"Why should I believe you?"

"What other options do you have?"

I considered this. He was right. I had two options: One. Listen to Crowley. Two. Die. I don't think it can take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

"Okay." I said. "What do we have to do?"

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, I saw a girl appear before me. It was Hannah. She touched my head, and we were out of there. We began spinning. I closed my eyes, urging myself to keep from throwing up. Then we came to a sudden stop. I felt rays of sun coming on my skin. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was back. Not in the car, but close enough. Hannah was gone, but I was there so I didn't care much.

Bang! I felt something hit me in the head. The ground said hi to my face and I was out.

**Now you gotta love me! Review and I amy be faster. I will never make you wait a year again though haha**


End file.
